


Really?!

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The perfect book is on stock market quotations? (Or an equally boring subject) A short Gale fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MufinXoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MufinXoxo).



> Fandom: Fairy Tail
> 
> Characters: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden
> 
> Prompt: The perfect book is on stock market quotations? (Or an equally boring subject)
> 
> Prompt Made By: MufinXoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_**Fairy Tail’s Top Ten Must-Know Facts** _

_**That Everyone Already Knows** _

_By: Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss_

  1. _They will never stop accidentally destroying buildings and other property on jobs. (Especially Natsu, Gray, and Erza)_
  2. _No matter how much Master yells about such destruction he doesn’t actually mind much. (He just hates all the paperwork he has to deal with)_
  3. _Members will support each other through anything. No matter what the situation, or it you’ve never talked to that member before, if they carry the Fairy Tail symbol you know they have your back. (From heartbreak to battles to death, there is always a shoulder to lean on)_
  4. _If Master trusts a person, no matter their past, you give him a chance. (He’s probably trustworthy, Master knows best)_
  5. _When Natsu and Grey start fighting in the guild, if you don’t plan on joining the fight, leave. (Or sit next to Lucy, because she’ll stop their fight in an instant if it disrupts her)_
  6. _Canna will out drink you. (Period)_
  7. _Also don’t try to take away Canna’s booze if you know what’s best for you. (The last guy found himself hung-over on the floor the next morning with all his money gone)_
  8. _Erza and Mirajane are the scariest members of the guild. (DO. NOT. MAKE. THEM. ANGRY)_
  9. _Lucy always needs rent money. (She swears it’s Natsu’s fault)_
  10. _It’s impossible to buy Levy a gift. (Christmas or birthday)_



Gajeel Redfox read through the poster that they had put up, chuckling to himself. But one of the ‘facts’ caught his attention so he scanned the hall quickly, spotting Mira by the bar as usual. The usually crowded hall was mostly empty due to a surprising demand in job requests recently, Gajeel just getting back from a few himself, so he quickly got her attention.

“Can I help you Gajeel?”

He looked pointedly at the poster next to the other side of the bar, “You know that poster you and Bunny-Girl made?” She nodded, looking confused. “What do you mean by the last one on that list?” 

At first she still looked confused, but then she giggled, “Oh you mean the one about Levy?”

Gajeel looked away from the giggling barmaid scowling, “So what if it is?”

“I’m only teasing Gajeel.” She said, still giggling. “We put it on the list because it’s true. It’s impossible to buy a gift for Levy.”

Now it was Gajeel’s turn to look confused, “Wha’cha mean? Don’t you just get her a book?”

Mira shook her head, “No, if she wants a book then she buys it. Plus it’s impossible to keep track of what books she has anyway. We usually just end up throwing her a big party in the hall and everyone buys her vouchers for her favorite book stores.” Mira noticed that Gajeel looked troubled, “It’s okay Gajeel, Levy doesn’t mind. In fact the vouchers were her idea, she knows we all love her, but she was tired of having to return books all the time.”

“I’m not worried about the shrimp!” Gajeel spluttered, jumping up. “This is stupid! I have a job to do.” He spun around and stormed out of the guildhall, Mira’s laughter following him.

He didn’t have time for this friendly nonsense; he had to go back to Raven Tail for a few days. He’d worry about finding out when the shrimp’s birthday was later.

~~Line Break~~

A few weeks passed and despite his best efforts Gajeel found himself growing fond of the guild. Though there were a few people he was now closer to than most. Juvia, of course, was still his best friend and the pair could often be found enjoying a drink together when the latter wasn’t mooning after Gray. Surprisingly Mirajane had become a good friend of his as well, and he looked forward to their chats, even if she teased him half the time. Most shockingly of all was how close he had gotten to Levy, despite her initial fear of him, after the Thunder Legion incident she grew to trust them and they’ve become friends since.

Of course people still distrusted him, and a lot of people didn’t think he should be friends with the resident bookworm. But he didn’t mind, Mira often told him that he just needed to give everyone time, and she was right. Some people just needed more time than others.

However no one really knew how close they were. Everyone else saw a couple of people who would great each other and sit at the same table, talking now and then while doing their own thing. Outside the guildhall though, Levy was known to sneak over to Gajeels house and the pair would spend the entire night talking.

Gajeel once joked that he got more sleep when out on missions cause she wasn’t chattering in his ear. She had promptly smacked his arm in response causing him to let out his signature laugh.

They talked about everything, from favorite colours to childhood fears and from their painful pasts to their dreams and aspirations. Gajeel knew he could tell Levy anything and vice versa. Their relationship hadn’t developed into anything more, but both knew they were heading in that direction.

They hadn’t meant to keep it a secret, but after some people’s reactions to what little of their friendship they showed in the guild, they decided to keep it to themselves until everyone warmed up to Gajeel a bit more.

Plus it was a bit fun and exciting to have a secret friendship.

When Gajeel then learned that Levy’s birthday was fast coming up he vanished for over a week. He knew exactly what the perfect gift was; he just needed to track it down.

~~Line Break~~

Levy’s birthday party was in full swing when Gajeel ran in through the doors. He was slightly out of breath, but he had a smirk on his face.

“What are you so smug about Ironbreath?” asked Natsu from Lucy’s side.

Everyone looked at him curiously and his smirk grew, “I have in my hands, a present for Levy.”

“Don’t do it, man!” someone yelled from the back of the hall.

“Didn’t you know?” teased Levy, “It’s impossible to get me a gift.”

Gajeel teased back, “Oh but I found one. And not only is it a gift, it’s a book; the perfect book.”

Everyone in the guild was silent as they watched Gajeel hand a book wrapped in simple brown paper to the birthday girl. She wasted no time unwrapping it. When Levy’s eyes read the title she gasped. “Gajeel…”

She looked up at him, “Oh this is the perfect book, thank you!”

“What can I say Shrimp,” Gajeel smiled, “I remembered you talking about how this is the first book you ever saw. The one your dad had on the coffee table when you were young.”

Before anyone could react, Levy set the book on the table next to her and jumped into Gajeel’s arms, kissing him. She didn’t care that the entire guild was watching. All she cared about was the man in front of her.

While everyone was stunned into silence, Gray leaned over to read the title of the book. His strangled shout caught everyone’s attention, even causing the new couple to look at him.

“The perfect book is about freaking Soap Bubbles!?”


End file.
